


Marked

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Claiming, Dom Jace Wayland, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Jace Wayland, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jace mark Alec as his in the most primal way. Alec loves every second of it 💛
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 14
Kudos: 253
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts).



> Polar wanted the Jalec version of this so this is for her. Hope you like your gift.  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always. Thanks so much to Kissa for the amazing art.  
> Written for the word prompt weapon.  
> Story warnings: Marking, claiming, mild bloodplay, an Angel blade is used for that. In a loving and sexy way (I hope).  
> I think this is my second real PWP! Yeah! :)

Alec was on his back, breathing hard, his hands fists around the sheets. Jace felt heavy on top of him. He loved every moment of it!

“All mine!” Jace proclaimed in a heated and lustful voice, almost pulling out of Alec as he said it.

“Please!” Alec got out, almost delirious with need and passion.

“If you beg prettily enough, I’ll give you anything,” Jace promised with dark seduction.

“I…” Alec mumbled but then stopped, blushing furiously.

Jace had never had a lover who looked so innocent in the middle of being fucked so thoroughly! It was endearing.

“Tell me.”

“A permanent mark,” Alec finally got out, moaning as Jace hit his prostate.

Jace’s eyes lit up at the idea. He saw his Angel blade by the bedside. He was able to reach it without pulling out of Alec. To mark Alec with his chosen weapon; it felt right and intimate.

“Yes!” Alec got out eagerly as he saw Jace’s blade in his hand.

“Do you want to _bleed_ for me, Alec? Shall I mark you as mine with my weapon? Your skin forever burned with my mark?” Jace asked as he positioned the blade against Alec’s torso, not cutting, just touching.

“Please,” Alec moaned enthusiastically, closing his eyes in desire.

“I want the whole world to know you are _mine_! Do you want that?” Jace asked possessively.

Alec nodded eagerly as he got out, “I’m yours! I always was and always will be. My parabatai. My lover. My life. My everything. Please. I _want_ it. I _need_ it.”

“Me too. Brace yourself.”

Alec nodded enthusiastically as Jace let his blade taste Alec’s skin. Alec hissed at the pain but nodded for Jace to go on, passion and love in his eyes. Jace cut a _J_ on Alec’s chest, the cut oozing a bit of blood, before he discarded the blade by the bedside.

“You looked amazing before but now, marked as mine…you are _so_ beautiful,” Jace admitted lustfully.

Alec smiled at the praise before he begged, “Fuck me. Mark me inside and out!”

Jace smirked as he eagerly complied. Alec came with a loud scream, untouched, Jace’s mark on his chest and feeling him inside sending him over the edge, Jace soon following.

Afterwards Jace cleaned them both up, gave Alec something to drink and held him tight. The _J_ on Alec’s chest made Jace smile contently, but he wanted to be sure Alec still wanted it.

“Shall I heal the cuts?” Jace asked tenderly, kissing the top of Alec's head.

Alec smiled sleepily as he snuggled close to his lover.

“No. I like your marks. I feel loved,” Alec replied.

“You’re loved, Alec. Always,” Jace assured him warmly.

“I love you, parabatai. Always,” Alec said heartfelt.

Jace held Alec close. They were perfectly matched. Jace didn’t need to bend or ask; Alec gave it all. Others might think that made Alec weak, but Jace knew it made him strong. Alec was his and he was Alec’s. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story please leave a comment and/or kudos.  
> If you liked this story you might enjoy some of my other Dom Jace/sub Alec Jalec fics (all rated E):  
> I Will Raise You Up: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210070  
> The Darkness in You Shines like A Star: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619400  
> Marks Of Love: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390697  
> Take My Breath Away: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334671  
> Fall Into Me: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212753 (very mild D/s in this fic)


End file.
